Slipper Slipped Away
by Nekomion
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Otra historia de Cenibella, que es igual pero diferente a todas las demás. Todos humanos EdwardxBella. Creado por SilverSnow19
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella, ¿te preocuparías por servir el desayuno a tiempo?"Madre dice. Ella adora darme órdenes.

"Lo siento señora" Dejo el pan donde estaba y traigo los huevos que ella solicita.

"Hoy deberás estar en tu mejor comportamiento" me recuerda. Toma la sal y la espolvorea sobre su desayuno.

"Si señora" Reverencio y salgo de la cocina. Tengo dos platos más por preparar.

"Madre, no pretendes tenerla a ella dando vueltas por ahí mientras nuestros invitados están aquí ¿Verdad?" Se queja Jessica cuando regreso. Está muy infeliz, al igual que Lauren.

"¿Quién más servirá el te?" Explica madre. Su tono me molesta "Y honestamente, ¿en qué sentido es Isabella competencia de ustedes dos?

Las sonrisas de ellas regresan.

"¿Has cambiado las sábanas de los cuartos?" Pregunta madre

"Lo he hecho" Respondo. Pongo la jarra de miel al lado del plato de Jessica, antes de que ella se queje por la distancia.

"Estoy complacida con tu trabajo en el cuarto de pintura" Madre dice. Su rostro está privado de cualquier sonrisa "Pero muy decepcionada con los pisos, apenas puedo ver la diferencia" Critica.

"Lo siento señora, trabajaré en ellos en este instante" Digo. Mi sangre está hirviendo; los pisos están brillantes.

"No" ella objeta " Es muy tarde para eso. Ayuda a las niñas con sus vestidos" Me ordena

"Si, señora"

Limpio la mesa y subo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Jessica. Reviso la perilla. El lazo atado a esta es de color púrpura, así que saco un vestido del mismo color y lo pongo en la cama que acababa de arreglar. Dejo espacio para que Jessica se siente; a ella le encanta verme trabajar.

"La cinta ya no importa, Bella. He cambiado de parecer después de discutir los colores con Lauren" Dice Jessica mientras atraviesa la puerta. "El príncipe ahora admira el azul. Escoge sabiamente" me ordena. Se sienta en la cama y cruza sus piernas.

"Sugiero este" digo a la hermana mayor, después de buscar azul en el armario. El vestido es impresionante, algo que yo nunca podría tener.

"No. Lo he usado ya demasiadas veces. Esta es una ocasión especial y, necesito sentirme especial" Se queja Jessica. Mis puños están escondidos bajo la tela. Necesito controlar mi ira.

Busco por algo más adecuado. No hay nada. "Lo siento Jessica. No tienes un mejor vestido azul en tu colección" Le informo.

"Entonces debemos ir a buscar uno" sisea y vuelve a mirar sus uñas.

"Nuestros invitados estarán aquí en unas horas. ¿Puedo sugerir que le pidas un vestido a Lauren?" digo pacientemente, a pesar de que ya sé cuál es la respuesta.

"¡No! No comparto y tampoco ella lo hace"

Un circo similar sucede en el cuarto de Lauren. Ahora ambas hijas insisten que vallamos a comprar nuevas galas. Madre aprueba. Cualquier cosa que sus hijas quieran, lo obtienen.

"Será mejor que las traigas con algo precioso" me amenaza Madre antes de que partamos.

"Si señora" Digo. Hago una reverencia y nos marchamos.

"¿Estás segura de que prefiere el azul ahora?" Jessica le pregunta a su hermana

"Y melocotón" es la respuesta de Lauren

Sigo a mis hermanastras hasta una tienda elegante. Todo brilla.

"Bella, no te necesitamos. Ve a buscar unas rosas para la mesa del comedor" Dice Jessica antes de que el par desaparezca entre las filas de vestidos.

Me marcho para buscar rosas y veo una tienda con flores recién traídas en la vidriera. El dueño es un caballero ocupado, así que espero. Escucho a un cliente pedir una docena de rosas rojas. Me pregunto si son para su amor o para mostrar respeto. Su voz es suave y musical. Es diferente y quiero escuchar más.

"Gracias" dice mientras le da al florista demasiadas monedas. "Quédese con el cambio" Agrega con una sonrisa. Apenas puedo ver la mitad de sus facciones, pero puedo decir que su sonrisa es atractiva.

"Pero señor, ¡esto es más que el doble del precio!" el florista dice desconcertado.

"Eso es lo mucho que adoro tus flores" dice el caballero. Se voltea para marcharse, pero no me ve. Choca contra mí su bouquet cae. Estoy horrorizada.

Rápidamente, me inclino y pido su perdón. Mi voz tiembla y recuerdo el azote de Madre. Ella nunca lo usa, pero eso es porque me necesita para que trabaje. Pero el hombre que chocó contra mí, no me necesita.

Escucho una ligera risa contenida. Me confunde. El hombre se agacha y agarra las rosas. Noto como su cabello que brilla en un ligero color bronce. Parece suave como la seda.

"No hay problema señorita" El dice. "Yo soy quien tiene la culpa por el incidente"

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y yo me sorprendo. Verdes. Sus ojos son tan verdes como las esmeraldas. Parece sorprendido también. Debo tener cenizas en mis mejillas. Bajo mi cabeza, me disculpo una segunda vez y me apresuro al hombre que me puede vender las flores. Pido suficientes rosas como para llenar el florero. Mientras el hombre las prepara miro sobre mi hombro y el caballero ya se ha marchado.

"Él es un buen muchacho" el tendero me dice " Siempre encuentra una manera de ayudar a mi esposa enferma de forma que no me pueda negar" Me explica con una bondadosa sonrisa. Su voz está llena de adoración. Desearía saber el nombre de aquel caballero.

Agradezco al hombre por las flores y regreso a la primera tienda que visité. Busqué por las gemelas.

"Ya se han ido" Me informa una mujer. Estoy exasperada. Por suerte, las encuentro en una tienda cercana. Están comprando cintas.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Pregunta Lauren cuando me les uno. "Toma esto. Mis brazos están adoloridos".

Me da su vestido para que lo sostenga y Jessica hace lo mismo.

"Bella, ¿Tengo zapatos azules? Pregunta Jessica. Contengo un suspiro.

"Tienes" le respondo "tres pares"

"¿Y yo?" dice Lauren " Tengo zapatillas color melocotón?"

"si" respondo.

Ambas chicas están satisfechas.

"Lauren, busquemos joyería" Propone Jessica.

"¿Puedo sugerir que regresemos pronto?" intervengo. Trato de no sonar asustada; Hay demasiado trabajo que hacer antes de que los invitados lleguen y si las gemelas se dan cuenta de que estoy nerviosa, se retardarán a propósito. "Tomará mucho tiempo preparar los accesorios y seleccionar los que van mejor con sus galas" les recuerdo. Sólo puedo esperar que me escuchen.

"Claro" dice Jessica en un tono aburrido. "¿Qué piensas tu Lauren?" pregunta.

"Quiero verme bonita" es la respuesta de las gemelas y así, partimos de regreso a la mansión.

"Excelente" Madre dice cuando estamos de regreso. Está complacida con los vestidos. " Vayan a prepararse" dice a sus hijas y ellas obedecen.

Madre se devuelve hacia mí. Su expresión sugiere que se comió un limón sin azúcar.

"Apúrate a la cocina. La comida no se hará sola" dice, echándome fuera de su vista.

El reloj dio las campanadas de la una en punto cuando el carruaje del príncipe llegó. Conseguí terminar con mis tareas y estoy exhausta. Las sirvientas están desfallecidas.

"¡Isabella!" Madre exclama cuando me ve. Está furiosa." Ve y cámbiate en este instante. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" se queja "Y lávate esa cara tuya. ¡Rápido!"

Subo corriendo hacia el ático y busco por mi vestido. Es rosado y está deteriorado. El príncipe no aprecia el rosa y mis hermanastras lo saben. Por eso, me dieron la tela para que fabricara un vestido de tan poco agraciado color.

Me lavo la cara, rápidamente peino mi cabello y me apresuro a bajar las escaleras. El príncipe y otro hombre ya han entrado. Madre está sosteniendo un bouquet de hermosas rosas.

"Y esta es mi hijastra, Isabella Marie Swan" Madre me presenta a los importantes invitados. "Me disculpo por su falta de modales. Es una niña problemática en efecto" dice y hace una respetuosa reverencia. Lauren y Jessica me miran y ríen disimuladamente.

"Isabella, ¿qué esperas?" Madre pregunta "Discúlpate por tu tardanza" Me ordena y hago como me pide.

Cuando me enderezo de mi reverencia, estudio las facciones del príncipe por primera vez. El es hermoso. Su cabello rubio brilla en el sol. Sus ojos son dorados y su sonrisa cortes es espléndida. Me siento más calmada de sólo mirarlo.

"Todo está perdonado" Dice. Entonces, toma mi mano y la besa. "Encantado de conocerla, Señorita Isabella" dice y su voz es suave. De alguna manera me hace recordar al caballero de la floristería.

"Me presento por segunda vez" habla el príncipe " Soy el Príncipe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y este es mi asistente y buen amigo, Jasper Withlock" me informa.

Mis ojos se posan sobre el hombre que me ha presentado y me congelo. Sus ojos son de color vede esmeralda y su cabello es de bronce brillante.

Es el caballero de la floristería.


	2. IMPORTANTE!

Hola chicos! algo que no dije el capítulo pasado (como siempre en las nubes). Esta historia pertenece a SilverSnow19. Me ha dado su permiso para traducirla y publicarla en mi perfil.

Yo sólo hago la traducción. La espléndida idea y toda la cascada de creatividad le pertenece a esta maravillosa autora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una traducción. le pertenece a SilverSnow19 quien me ha dado su permiso de traducirla **

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa. Sirvo el té, como se espera de mí.

"Es muy amable de tu parte" el príncipe me dice

Madre tiene una cara agria. Sus órdenes nunca juegan a mi favor.

"Su alteza, entiendo que usted busca algo" Madre dice para recuperar su atención.

"Si. Estaba esperando hablar con su esposo sobre el asunto" el rubio príncipe dice.

Madre frunce el ceño. "Desafortunadamente, mi esposo ha muerto ya hace un tiempo"

El príncipe se ve sorprendido. Su asistente está preocupado.

"Mis disculpas, no lo sabíamos" el príncipe dice cortésmente.

Madre sacude su cabeza. "Para nada" dice amablemente "En cualquier caso, tiene todas mis bendiciones"

Madre sonríe dulcemente. Sé por qué la encuentro desvergonzada.

El príncipe frunce el ceño. "Lo siento. No estoy seguro de entender" él dice. "¿Bendiciones para qué"

La sonrisa de madre se tambalea. Ella estaba esperando que el príncipe le pidiera permiso para casarse con alguna de las gemelas. Evidentemente, el no tiene tales intenciones con Jessica ni con Lauren. Reprimo una sonrisa y Madre trata de ocultar su desilusión.

"¡Para todo por supuesto! Pero no importa. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"Quizá, usted pueda saber algo del objeto que buscamos" el príncipe dice.

"Quizá" Madre responde "¿Es algo importante?" pregunta. Ella lucha para no sonar tan interesada. Noto un destello en los ojos verdes de Withlock. Me dicen que él no ha sido engañado por su conducta.

"No mucho" el príncipe responde. "Su valor es principalmente sentimental" revela. Siento que el príncipe miente, pero no puedo estar segura.

"Tal vez usted ha visto esto antes" dice el asistente. Cuidadosamente, desenrolla un pergamino en una tela y se lo muestra a Madre. Puedo ver la imagen entintada en el viejo pergamino desde donde yo estoy sentada. Es hermoso, y es de mi padre.

"De alguna manera me resulta familiar" Madre dice "¿Qué es?"

"Es un dibujo de la joya madrina" responde el príncipe

Asiento con la cabeza. La joya madrina no es muy famosa. Es vieja y existe por un viejo cuento de hadas. Padre dijo que la joya había sido tallada según las historias para los colectores.

Siento la mirada de alguien. Volteo mi cabeza, para ver a Sir Withlock estudiándome. Su mirada regresa a Madre, pero ocasionalmente viaja hacia mí. Trato no mirarlo fijamente. Sus ropas son inmaculadas y sus facciones son notables. Nunca podría negar su atractivo, tal vez mayor que el del príncipe. Me pregunto si me recuerda de la floristería; eso explicaría que se haya quedado mirándome. Uno nunca se esperaría una mujer antes vestida en trapos y cubierta en cenizas, cenando con un príncipe. Si no me recuerda, entonces debe ser que está sorprendido de verme usar el anticuado color rosa en presencia de la realeza. Desecho mis pensamientos y escucho mientras el asistente comienza con una historia que he escuchado varias veces.

"Una vieja leyenda dice, que en una fría noche de invierno, una mujer viajera, se congeló hasta morir. En el cielo, ella conoció a Dios. Le pidió que la retornada a la tierra pues necesitaba cumplir con una promesa. Dios no le concedió su deseo. En cambio, le dio una piedra y le dijo que la soltara desde el cielo. La piedra cumpliría con su promesa en su lugar.

"¿Y cuál es esa promesa?" Lauren pregunta. Su cara brilla con falso interés y sus pestañas se batean repetidamente.

"No lo sabemos" El príncipe Cullen dice.

"Su alteza, si me permite preguntar, ¿Cómo está mi esposo involucrado en todo este cuento?

"¿Usted no lo sabe? Él fue quien encontró la joya" el asistente indica. Su frente está arrugada.

"Naturalmente; estaba casada con él después de todo" Madre dice rápidamente. Sospecho que no tiene conocimiento del trabajo de papá o de cualquier otra cosa.

Sus ojos verdes detectan que su comportamiento es falso. El hombre es perceptivo.

"He querido preguntarle, cuál es la información de su trabajo que desea que le dé" Madre clarifica dulcemente para cubrir su error.

" Primero, la respuesta de su adorable hija" el príncipe responde. Lauren suspira. Jessica no aparta la mirada de su taza de té. La competencia entre las gemelas es un show de todos los días.

"Me gustaría adquirir la joya" el príncipe dice. Estoy sorprendida por su petición.

"Me temo que usted ha cubierto todo lo que se debe saber sobre la joya madrina" Madre dice. "Y yo no estaba en el conocimiento de que mi esposo la había adquirido" añade con sufrimiento calculado.

El príncipe arruga a cara. Sir Withlock ahora está ceñudo. Su mente parece estar en otra parte. Miro la irritación en sus facciones disiparse cuando vuelve a hablar.

"Asumiendo que su esposo haya sido realmente el artista de este dibujo, podemos asumir que ha estado en contacto con la joya madrina. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sepa dónde buscarla? El asistente inquiere.

Madre toma un sorbo de té y piensa. "Bueno, ¡sí!, supongo que puedo buscar por pistas en su vieja oficina" Madre decide.

Me pongo tensa. No deseo que la mujer insensible husmeando en el apreciado trabajo de mi padre. Ella mezclaría los archivos sin cuidado dejándolos desorganizados. No se inmutará si una página llega a rasgarse. Muchas veces dudo que ella realmente amara a mi padre.

"También registraré la casa por la joya, por supuesto". Madre añade.

El rostro del príncipe Cullen apenas se ilumina y fuerza una sonrisa. "Gracias; Es muy amable de su parte. Será de gran ayuda, estoy seguro"

El asistente asiente, pero se ve poco convencido de que Madre encuentre algo útil.

"Si usted encuentra la joya, la recompensaremos inmensamente" el príncipe le informa.

"¿Inmensamente? Pensé que la joya no valía mucho" Jessica interrumpe. Los labios de madre se vuelven una línea.

"Jessica, _querida, _no metemos nuestras narices más de lo que es cortés" Le recuerda antes de tomar otro sobo de té". Madre está irritada

Jessica se ve avergonzada "Mis disculpas" murmura.

" Quizá nos deleite con su presencia dentro de una semana" Madre dice para distraer " Estoy segura de que habremos encontrado algo en ese momento" explica. Está buscando una segunda oportunidad para que sus hijas seduzcan al príncipe.

"Por supuesto" Asiente el príncipe. Noto una pequeña mueca en sus gestos. No parece entusiasmado por regresar.

Madre asiente satisfecha. "Bien, entonces, ¿Empezamos con el festín?"

* * *

"No sabe nada Jasper" digo cuando estamos finalmente en el carruaje de camino a casa.

"Probablemente. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto, Ed? Es ridículo" El rubio me dice.

"Lo sé, ¡Pero estoy desesperado!" Oigo la pura frustración de mi tono. Me voy a volver loco.

"Pensemos por un momento. Digamos que ellas consiguen la joya madrina y nos la dan, sólo para que tú te des cuenta de que no posee ningún rastro de magia en su caparazón; ¿Qué demonios harás?" Jasper me pregunta con una mirada desafiante. Claramente, desea que abandone mi búsqueda.

Suelto un quejido "Haré lo que me piden. Me casaré el mes que viene"

El pensamiento es enloquecedor. Quiero amar y no puedo decidirlo. Jasper lo sabe, así que no lucha mucho por seguir con su persuasión.

El hombre suspira ruidosamente. "Bien, sigamos buscando. Es sólo que, por una vez, me gustaría no pretender que soy tú" dice con irritación " ¡Estaba prácticamente siendo devorado por esas mujeres!"

"Ahora sabes cómo me siento en la corte" sonrío. Me golpea en la espinilla y mis ojos se aguan con dolor. Toma mucho auto control para no embestirlo y separar sus articulaciones. Todavía lo necesitaba para mi plan.

"Desafortunadamente, fuiste voluntario para ser yo, mientras busco por el maldito intrazable objeto" digo, medio entretenido y medio irritado. La búsqueda no está dando resultados. Estoy empezando a ver qué tan tonto es perseguí un objeto que cumpla deseos.

"¿Por qué me ofrecí hacerlo?" gime Jasper

"Porque sin el gran príncipe, no te atreverías a encontrar una oportunidad de cortejar a Lady Alice" Sonrío.

El rubio se burla, pero no puede evitar una sonrisa que rápidamente toma el control. "¿Cuándo recibirá ella mi mensaje?" Jasper pregunta.

"Ella ya lo ha hecho. Extrañamente, está esperando mi pronunciamiento del asunto" digo.

"¡Gracias Edward!" Jasper parece nervioso y emocionado. Sonrío ampliamente. Claramente, Jasper ha encontrado el amor. Lo envidio.

"Así que, ¿Esperamos a que llegue la próxima semana?" Jasper inquiere,

"No exactamente" digo. Me siento sonreír con picardía. "Voy a visitar a cierta dama"

Jasper frunce el ceño. "¿Lady Tanya?"

Me abstengo de temblar. Lady Taya es una dama. Su madre, por otra parte, es brutalmente delirante. Cada vez que la veo, no para de hablar sobre su mejor tema; una boda de fantasía de su hija con el príncipe. Lady Tanya es como una herma y yo no tengo deseos de desposar a una hermana.

topic; a fantasy wedding of her daughter with the prince. Lady Tanya is like a sister and I have no desire to marry a sister.

"No, Jasper. No a Lady Tanya. Me refiero al cerebro de las Swan"


End file.
